TWILIGHT MEETS HER SOMPONY
by Neon dash
Summary: THIS IS A TWILIGHT X FLASH SENTRY CLOPFIC I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE IS NOT SUITED FOR THE AGES UNDER 18 THERE ARE A LOT OF ADULT THEMES THIS STORY I AM WRITING WILL CONTAIN MANY CHAPTERS AND HAS A BUNCH OF PONY ON PONY ACTION FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO LIKE THAT STUFF NO GAY PONIES HERE SORRY I ONLY WRITE STRAIGHT CLOPFICS SO SORRY YOU WILL HAVE TO LOOK ELSEWHERE FOR THAT.
1. Chapter 1

TWILIGHT MEETS HER SOMEPONY

Chapter one: Stubborn Princess

" Twilight darling, you simply must come outside it is simply divine out here." Says Rarity as she opens the doors to the princess of friendship's castle.

Princess Twilight Sparkle was busy reading away as usual and bossing her number one assistant Spike, around making him clean up after her every mess. Spike grumbled like he always did under his breath of course Princess Twilight Sparkle never took any notice simply because she was either too busy or just didn't care the baby dragon know. Rarity stood in the door way and tapped a fore-hoof impatiently trying to get the Alicorn Princess's attention.

" Ahem, Twilight Sparkle I'm trying to talk to you." The white unicorn mare scowls at her distracted friend.

" Huh?" bewildered the Alicorn looks up from her book to see her unicorn friend Rarity standing in the doorway with a frown upon her face.

" Ahh finally now that i have your attention a wanted to tell you something." Rarity tells her friend as she approaches her.

The Princess of Friendship raised an eyebrow at the unicorn mare with a puzzled two mares stood in silents for a long was very bizarre indeed normally the two of them chatted away with one another. Finally, The Alicorn spoke.

" Yes Rarity what is so important that you just had to tell me while i was in the middle of attending to some very important business matters?" frowns Princess Twilight Sparkle as her friend enters the castle.

" Well I was simply saying it is way too nice outside to be stuck indoors with your nose in a book." Rarity says softly.

The Alicorn glares at her friend the unicorn backs away with her tail between her legs. Princess Twilight rolls her eyes and heaves a big 's eyes began to fill with tears seeing this the Princess approaches her friend and gives her a knowing smile. Rarity drys her eyes and smiles weakly. The two friends hug each other tightly.

" I'm sorry Rarity i have just been stressed lately and I haven't had much sleep I didn't mean to be rude and take it out on you, can you forgive me?" apologizes Twilight

" I forgive you I can't stay mad at you daring you know that." Grins Rarity widely.

The two mares begin to burst out with laughter. They laugh so hard that tears begin to flow down their hug once more and calm down enough for one of the to speak.

"So anyway I was thinking that maybe we could go to the spa I simply must get a facial and hoof treatment why don't you join me there for some relaxation." Beckons the snow white mare to her friend futtering her long eyelashes and giving a puppy dog look with her azure blue eyes making them big as possible.

Twilight tried to resist but the big blue eyes put her in some sort of trance. She gave in so easily without a fight and with that it made the Unicorn squeal with joy. The princess tried to cover her ears because of the harsh noise coming from her friend as she scream loudly.

" Rarity please quiet down," The Alicorn tells her friend

" Oops Silly me i guess I got a little carried away." blushes Rarity


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: spa

Rarity and Princess Twilight sparkle head to the Ponyville Spa and once the enter Rarity rings the bell on the front desk. Two earth ponies come into the room one pink and one blue they are identical except for their cutiemarks and coats.

" Welcome to the Ponyville Spa how can we help you today?" The twin mares say in unison.

" I will have the usual please daring." Rarity tells them.

" Certainly, and for you Princess?" Asks the blue mare.

" I will have a hoof and wing massage please." says the Princess pointing a wing at the blue mare.

" Will that be all?" asks the pink mare

Princess Twilight Sparkle nods at the pink mare. She goes and find chair in the lobby but the blue mare stops her. The alicorn gives her puzzled look.

" Ok follow me please Princess." instructs the blue earth pony.

" And will you follow me please?" The pink pony asks the white unicorn mare.

The alicorn and unicorn part ways and follow their massage ponies. The blue pony takes Princess Twilight an empty room. The princess goes and lays down on the massage bed and opens her wings so the blue mare can get better axis of her wings. The blue mare begins to gently rub the Princess's front hooves with her own.

" How does this feel princess?" She asks the alicorn princess.

" yes, your are doing a wonderful job." Twilight tells her with a gentle voice.

The blue pony moves to the alicorn's back legs and again gently rubs them. The Princess of friendship becomes so relaxed she almost starts to fall the blue earth mare moves to twilight's wings and once more rubs gently with her hooves on the princess's delicate body. Meanwhile in the other room ... Rarity is wrapped seaweed wrap with face mask, cucumbers in both eyes, and also towel over her mane oand horn.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 : SHY ALICORN

Twilight and Rarity leave The Ponyville Spa and head into town. Ponies were everywhere hustling to and fro to get to their destinations. The two ponies make their way to the Market place. The market was also full of ponies selling goods of all sorts.

" Hey Rarity look at these Apples, Don't they look delicious?" The princess asks her friend.

" hmmmm?... Ah yes they do dear," Nods Rarity her stomach growling in protest.

The two friends hadn't eat yet and the time neared noon. Twilight Sparkle's stomach also begins to growl in hunger. They walk up to the sale stand to get a better look.

" See anything y'all like?" Says the familiar voice of their friend Apple Jack.

" Hey Apple Jack how are you? " Twilight Sparkle asks her earth pony friend.

" Everything is just fine and dandy I reckon we'll be good this apple buck season." Says the orange earth mare as she wipes sweat from her brow with a fore hoof.

" That is wonderful dear but we must be going so we will take two apples please." Rarity says as she shoves her alicorn friend from behind.

" Sure thing sugar-cube that'll be two bits please and thank you." tells Apple Jack to her friends as she puts the two apples in a bag and hands them to Rarity.

" Hey! what was that for?!" Glares the alicorn as she demands an explanation.

Rarity says nothing and hands two bits to Apple Jack. Twilight decides it is not time for such anger and lets the matter go. The two ponies then leave their friend to do her work and head to the park to eat their apples. Once they arrive they sit in the shade of a tree and begin to eat their food saying nothing to one another as they do so.

Meanwhile in the Chrystal Empire... Flash Sentry is thinking of the Purple alicorn princess none stop so much so that it was making his head spin and his heart skip a beat. Thump thump thump went his heart as it pumped it almost seemed like it wanted to fly straight out of his chest as it did so. Sweat pored down the stallion's face like a waterfall he breathed heavily so much it made his lungs ache.

* Why can't I get her off my mind?* Flash Sentry thinks to himself

Luckily for him he did not have guard duty at this time so he was free to do as he pleased. He begins to take off to the air beating his wings with all of his might. The bright orange stallion then heads to the direction of Ponyville his dark blue mane blowing in the wind as he flies. Leaving the Crystal Empire far behind Flash Sentry makes great time as he begins to beat his wings faster and faster. Zooming in the air he thinks of his crush. It was still a long way to Ponyville but the stallion did not mind he pressed on. Five hours pass and at last he spots the small town. Flash Sentry slows down his wing speed and readies himself for landing once close enough. His legs shoot out as he lands his hooves kick the dirt as he touches the ground he slows down from a gallop to a trot and begins his epic quest to find the mare of his dreams.

Dusk had settled in and Twilight and Rarity make their way back to the castle for it was getting dark very fast. The moon shined brightly as Princess Luna rose it to the sky and stars began to appear Princess Celestia set the sun in the west beyond the horizon They were the princesses of the Sun and moon after all. The unicorn and alicorn finally make their way to Twilight's castle opening the doors with her magic Twilight lets her friend enter before she does and once the two make their way inside the castle she closes the door behind them.

" I wanted to apologize to you for my actions earlier today it was not very lady like of me." Rarity gives Twilight an apologetic look.

" it is alright Rarity no hard feelings I forgive you." Twilight gives her friend a smile.

" Okay darling I must be off I have a busy day ahead of me tomorrow a pony wants to make her an order of 20 dresses and wants them by Tuesday well ta ta." Rarity waves her friend goodbye

" See you soon thanks for a relaxing day I had a blast." Says the alicorn with a grin.

" Well I'm glad okay see you later," Rarity says as she makes her way out the door and heads home.

Flash Sentry makes his way to the alicorn's castle using the light of the moon and stars to guide him. He passes many houses along the way passed the market and down the road that led straight to Twilight Sparkle's castle. With the castle finally coming into view the stallion's stomach beings to turn in nervousness and his cheeks grow a deep red. He approaches the front doors and gives one a knock with a fore hoof. Upon hearing this Twilight opens the door and her eyes open wide with shock as she sees the Stallion standing before her. It was her crush she couldn't believe it!

" Ffffffflash Sentry what are you doing here?" She asks him with stammer.

" Hi you highness," Flash Sentry says as he gives a bow.

" Well?" Questions the princess

" I wanted to see you princess you see ever since that day you bumped into me I could not stop thinking of you day and night you were on my mind I do not know why." The stallion tells Twilight Sparkle

" Really?" She asks him her growing red.

" Yes, I think that I love you princess Twilight Sparkle." Flash Sentry tells her as his face too begins to turn a bright red.

Twilight Sparkle could not believe her ears was she dreaming? Her knees begin to buckle under her she really wanted to tell him That she too loved him but no words stared deeply into his eyes and that was all she could do. Flash Sentry knew that she was the right mare for him and he wanted her all to himself.

" I love you too." The alicorn says just above a whisper


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Date

The next day Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle head to Sugar Cube Corner So they can get an Ice cream to share. The two ponies walk side by side with only an inch between them. They Smiled at each other as they walk. Ponies around them look at them in awe.

" Are you getting the sudden feeling we are being watched?" Flash Sentry whispers to her.

" Yes, I do I think we are." Twilight whispers back

The two of them giggle at this and continue along the path to the pastry shop. Once there they enter and Pinkie Pie greets them with a smile.

She takes a deep breath and begins to speak very fast " Welcome to Sugar Cube Corner hi Twilight who is this with you?"

" PINKIE PIE PLEASE BE QUIET SO I CAN SPEAK!" Twilight says as she puts fore hoof over Pinkie's mouth.

Flash Sentry looks at Twilight in shock his mouth wide open. He then looks at Pinkie Pie who is holding her breath as long as she can. Pinkie's face turns blue and she can not hold her breath any longer. She then lets air flow out and breaths in and out until her breath regulates her normal pink color slowly returns. Twilight Sparkle lifts her hoof from her friend's muzzle and then lets out a sigh.

" Pinkie, this is Flash Sentry." The alicorn says as she looks at the stallion beside her.

" Hi there Flash Sentry my name is Pinkie Pie." Pinkie Pie introduces herself to him.

" Well hello miss Pinkie as you know I am Flash Sentry so i do not need to introduce myself back." Says Flash Sentry as he smiles at the pink mare.

" Flash Sentry and I are here on a date and we would like an ice cream with two spoons please and thank you." Twilight tells her friend

" Okie,dokie,lokie twilight comin' right up." Pinkie says as she zooms into the kitchen to prepare her friend and the stallion their ice cream.

Once she is out of sight and out of ear shot Flash Sentry turns to look at Twilight and whispers to the alicorn mare " Is she always like that?" He asks.

" Oh she is just being Pinkie Pie." She whispers back with a giggle.

" Oh," was all Flash Sentry could muster

It did not take Pinkie Pie long to make the ice cream dish. She puts vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry all neatly on top of one another and then adds oats and a bright red cherry on the also puts a glaze of chocolate syrup over the top the ice cream. Lastly she grabs two Silver Spoons from the drawer by the sink and ever so carefully puts them into the ice cream dish. Pinkie heads towards her friend and her date and gently sets the dish of ice cream down on the table in front of them.

" Enjoy you two." Pinkie says with a wink and with that she is gone.

Twilight use her magic and lifts the spoon to her mouth and takes a bite of her ice cream. Flash Sentry (who does not have a horn) takes his spoon in a fore hoof and takes in a mouthful of ice cream. The two ponies eat their ice cream and stare dreamily into each other 's eyes.

" This is pretty good." Says Flash Sentry as he grabs another spoonful of ice cream.

" Oh, I know Pinkie is one of the best bakers in town and she is a great cook." Nods Twilight as she to gets another spoonful of the tasty treat.

When the two of them are done they head to the front counter that Pinkie Pie awaited them at. Flash Sentry then Grabs a bag of bits from his saddlebag and hands them to her. Pinkie thanks them and opens the register drawer and takes out change and give it to the Stallion. The three ponies then part ways and Flash Sentry and Twilight head back to her place.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : love struck

Princess Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry head into the castle and head towards the Throne Room and sit down in two of the thrones and begin to discuss their date.

" I had a wonderful time tonight Flash Sentry." says the now blushing princess.

" It was my pleasure your highness by the way might I add that you look very lovely tonight." Flash Sentry tells her and soon his orange face quickly becomes a bright red.

* Oh Celestia! he is so bucking cute.* Twilight Sparkle thinks to herself as another blush appears on the lavender princess's cheeks.

The two ponies look at each other and say nothing for a long while. Suddenly Flash Sentry gets up from the throne upon which he had been sitting on and heads over to Twilight once there he plants a kiss on her soft lips this makes the princess open her eyes wide in surprise she then joins the stallion in the kiss. They kiss for a long time never missing a beat and never going sloppy either. Flash Sentry puts his wings around the princess to urge her closer which she immediately gets the signal and scoots closer to the stallion if front of her. The two continue to make out for what seams to be several centuries as if they were glued together and their lips could not be unhinged. At last the ponies are able pry their lips apart and take a breather.

" Wow oh wow Flash Sentry that was wonderful," Says a very satisfied Princess of Friendship who is now trying to catch her breath.

"Wow indeed my princess." Adds a very love struck Flash Sentry as he bows to the Alicorn.

" Well I am getting very tired we should head to bed it is getting very late." Twilight says with a yawn.

Flash Sentry only answers with a yawn and a head down the hall to the Royal bed chambers and stop in front of the Princess's private stallion stops with a sudden halt when Twilight Stops him with a wing he immediately backs up at this action.

" There are several spare bed rooms that are never used but I want you to sleep in my bed with me Spike my dragon scribe has his own bedroom all to himself I figure since he is a little old that he should have a little privacy so I gave him his own room." The alicorn tells the orange pegasus Stallion.

" Ummmm but princess it is improper for a member of the royal guard to inter her Highness's cambers." Flash Sentry says in protest.

" My brother is prince of the Crystal Empire and your captain but he does not have to know about this I will not tell him." Says the Alicorn with a wicked grin emerging on her lips she blocks the way of escape.

Flash lets out a gulp a large distinctive bulge appearing in his throat he frowns but obeys the enter the bed room and Twilight closes the door behind them with her magic her horn glowing purple as she does so. Flash Sentry just stands there and waits for the princess to bark orders. Sweat pores down the very nervous stallion's face and his ears draw behind the back of his head in fear.

* What does she expect of me?* He thinks to himself.

" I want you to head to my bed and lay down I will then join you there" Instructs Twilight Sparkle pointing Flash Sentry with a wing and then to the bed.

" As her highness wishes," He says with a bow and the heads over to the bed and lays down.

The alicorn soon joins him in the large bed and lays down next to him. She then closes her eyes and is soon fast asleep. It takes a while but soon Flash Sentry to gives into the Luna's land of dreams. He puts a wing over Twilight as she snuggles close to him for warmth.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Knightly Bliss

Flash Sentry and Twilight had grown very close during the short time Flash Sentry's short stay in Ponyville. The two ponies were often seen running away from the paparazzi. FLASH, CLICK,FLASH,CLICK, CLICK, FLASH go the cameras as the princess and her colt friend tries to flee their stalkers. Twilight Sparkle uses her horn and bubbles Flash Sentry in an orb of purple magic and takes off with a quick flap of her wings and in the blink of an eye she and her prize were nowhere to be found leaving the paparazzi bewildered.

" TTTTTTWILIGHT!" Screams Flash Sentry as the two of them zoom across the night sky at top speed.

The alicorn was much too busy to hear his pleas as she desperately tried to find her and her lover a quiet and peaceful place away from the prying eyes of other ponies. Flash Sentry stops screaming after sometime and lets out a sigh. Twilight continues to scan the surroundings until something catches her eye off not too far away where she flew was a nice clear field with lovely white daisies there were little to no trees on the lavish landscape and better yet no nosy ponies around to invade their privacy.

* Ahh this is the perfect spot to land and it is so peaceful and away from those annoying paparazzi ponies.* Twilight thinks to herself.

" What do you think Flash is this place good enough or should I look somewhere else to land." She asks as she turns her head toward Flash Sentry to get a better look at his face.

" It is fine." He squeaked sounding more like a scared little colt than a member of the Crystal Empire's royal guard.

Twilight smiles at him her eyes filled with the starry night sky. Embarrassed the orange stallion turns his face to hide a now rosie-red cheeks from the lovely mare not just any mare a princess that flew beside his bubble she had made for him. At this the Princess lets out a small adorable giggle making the stallion even redder and then finally he too bursts out with laughter. The two laugh until tears begin to form in their eyes. Twilight slows the flaps of her wings and begins to glide gracefully to the ground below. She the stops the release of magic from her horn and the orb pops like a bubble letting Flash Sentry free to fly with the alicorn with that he opens his wings and takes flight. The two ponies finally reach the flower field and use their legs to land on it. Once they are on the ground they fold their wings to their sides and start to walk to what they though was the best spot to rest; they then lay down next to one another folding their legs beneath themselves as they do so. They look at the night that Luna had made and some shooting stars dash across her lovely night sky. The two very tired ponies then close their eyes. Flash Sentry puts a wing over is beloved to protect her and keep her warm.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Morning sun

The morning sun had peeked over the horizon and onto the field where Twilight and Flash Sentry lay sleeping in their flowery bed. Flash Sentry had not removed his wing from the princess the entire night and Twilight was snuggled up close to him for warmth. She smiled contently in her sleep and dreamed that one day she and he may be married and have little fouls of their very own. Strangely enough the stallion beside her was having the exact same dream he also smiled in his sleep and snored softy in Twilight's ear. The sun leaked through Twilight's eyes and she opens her eyes a small sliver and yawns she looks around with blurry vision deciding on whether or not to get up. Birds chirp overhead and the alicorn finally makes up her mind and rises up to her haunches and sits up opening her eyes wide. Flash Sentry does not stir at this point of her actions and continues to snore softly dreaming away. Twilight debates on waking the sleeping stallion or waking him in her mind quietly.

* what to do what to do. wake him don't wake him. Hmmmm…. what time is it I wonder we really should get back to Ponyville those ponies should be long gone by now so it's settled then I will wake him up and then we can head back.* She thinks putting a fore hoof to her chin.

" Flash Sentry it is time to wake up should start heading back to Ponyville now I am very sure the ponies are gone by now and it is safe to return." Twilight tells him poking gently with a front hoof.

" Huh hmmm wha….." says Flash Sentry still very much asleep.

" This is going to be harder than I thought." Mutters The Princess Of Friendship.

The alicorn thinks up a new strategy to wake up the sleeping Flash Sentry. She takes a loose feather from one of her wings and with her magic picks it up and beings to tickle his muzzle making the Stallion sneeze ahahaAchooooo! Flash Sentry flicks his ears back and forth and he sits up eyes still closed and rubs his itchy nose with a fore hoof. He then slowly opens both eyes but the sun bore down on them making him regret it and he places both front hooves over them to shield them from its harmful rays.

" Too bright Gah!" Flash screams in pain.

" Come on we really should start heading back," Says Twilight with a smile patting him with a wing to calm the groaning pony.

" Okay Twilight just let my eyes adjust first." He tells the alicorn.

" Very well, I can wait we are in no hurry." She says nodding her head.

At long last Flash Sentry could see again he looks around for a while and then at Twilight who was waiting very calmly for him to get ready to fly. The Orange stallion unfurls his feathery wings and prepares for flight Twilight Sparkle follows suit soon after and she too gets ready for flight. They flap their wings and soon take off of the ground into the skies above. Side by side they fly like two mighty eagles never missing a single beat of their wings.

" That was some hay of a night huh?" says Twilight turning her head to look at Flash Sentry

" It sure was your highness." He nods in agreement

It takes the two of them a while to reach Ponyville because they did not know how far away they had gone the night just so happens they had gone the distance of 12 miles away for the little town. No wonder it takes so long for them to arrive. On they fly until little dots of roofs on builds they had made it to Ponyville and head for the castle to hide just in case those stupid paparazzi deiced to show their ugly faces again.

" Quick inside the castle so we are not followed." Says Twilight a bit of worry rushing over her.

" No argument there." agrees Flash Sentry

With the glow of her horn the princess opens both doors wide and she and the stallion fly in as fast they can. Twilight locks the doors as she closes them behind them. She heaves a sigh of relief and wipes sweat from her brow as it begins to form and trickle down her face. The two ponys then land and head to the throne room their hoof steps echoing through out the empty castle halls. Clip, clop, clip, clop was all the sound they heard Spike the dragon was nowhere to be found that meant they had the whole castle to themselves. They enter the throne room and sit down after a long flight back their wings ached and they were both happy to at last rest them they find to thrones to sit upon ( Fluttershy's and and Rainbow Dash's to be exact).

Chapter 7: Morning sun

The morning sun had peeked over the horizon and onto the field where Twilight and Flash Sentry lay sleeping in their flowery bed. Flash Sentry had not removed his wing from the princess the entire night and Twilight was snuggled up close to him for warmth. She smiled contently in her sleep and dreamed that one day she and he may be married and have little fouls of their very own. Strangely enough the stallion beside her was having the exact same dream he also smiled in his sleep and snored softy in Twilight's ear. The sun leaked through Twilight's eyes and she opens her eyes a small sliver and yawns she looks around with blurry vision deciding on whether or not to get up. Birds chirp overhead and the alicorn finally makes up her mind and rises up to her haunches and sits up opening her eyes wide. Flash Sentry does not stir at this point of her actions and continues to snore softly dreaming away. Twilight debates on waking the sleeping stallion or waking him in her mind quietly.

* what to do what to do. wake him don't wake him. Hmmmm…. what time is it I wonder we really should get back to Ponyville those ponies should be long gone by now so it's settled then I will wake him up and then we can head back.* She thinks putting a fore hoof to her chin.

" Flash Sentry it is time to wake up should start heading back to Ponyville now I am very sure the ponies are gone by now and it is safe to return." Twilight tells him poking gently with a front hoof.

" Huh hmmm wha….." says Flash Sentry still very much asleep.

" This is going to be harder than I thought." Mutters The Princess Of Friendship.

The alicorn thinks up a new strategy to wake up the sleeping Flash Sentry. She takes a loose feather from one of her wings and with her magic picks it up and beings to tickle his muzzle making the Stallion sneeze ahahaAchooooo! Flash Sentry flicks his ears back and forth and he sits up eyes still closed and rubs his itchy nose with a fore hoof. He then slowly opens both eyes but the sun bore down on them making him regret it and he places both front hooves over them to shield them from its harmful rays.

" Too bright Gah!" Flash screams in pain.

" Come on we really should start heading back," Says Twilight with a smile patting him with a wing to calm the groaning pony.

" Okay Twilight just let my eyes adjust first." He tells the alicorn.

" Very well, I can wait we are in no hurry." She says nodding her head.

At long last Flash Sentry could see again he looks around for a while and then at Twilight who was waiting very calmly for him to get ready to fly. The Orange stallion unfurls his feathery wings and prepares for flight Twilight Sparkle follows suit soon after and she too gets ready for flight. They flap their wings and soon take off of the ground into the skies above. Side by side they fly like two mighty eagles never missing a single beat of their wings.

" That was some hay of a night huh?" says Twilight turning her head to look at Flash Sentry

" It sure was your highness." He nods in agreement

It takes the two of them a while to reach Ponyville because they did not know how far away they had gone the night just so happens they had gone the distance of 12 miles away for the little town. No wonder it takes so long for them to arrive. On they fly until little dots of roofs on builds they had made it to Ponyville and head for the castle to hide just in case those stupid paparazzi deiced to show their ugly faces again.

" Quick inside the castle so we are not followed." Says Twilight a bit of worry rushing over her.

" No argument there." agrees Flash Sentry

With the glow of her horn the princess opens both doors wide and she and the stallion fly in as fast they can. Twilight locks the doors as she closes them behind them. She heaves a sigh of relief and wipes sweat from her brow as it begins to form and trickle down her face. The two ponies then land and head to the throne room their hoof steps echoing through out the empty castle halls. Clip, clop, clip, clop was all the sound they heard Spike the dragon was nowhere to be found that meant they had the whole castle to themselves. They enter the throne room and sit down after a long flight back their wings ached and they were both happy to at last rest them they find to thrones to sit upon ( Fluttershy's and and Rainbow Dash's to be exact). No paparazzi no fans no worries relaxation at last.


End file.
